Snippets and Drabbles
by akiarashi0822
Summary: This will have most of my stories that are short and not as likely to be continued as others. Will not have a specific fandom, and will be pretty random as to what is posted. ch. 3: is Detective Conan, 2: KH, 1: FF7.
1. Chocobo Cloud

AN: Pure and total crack. Was napping and had this dream. Woke up and decided I had to write it down before I lost it.

The fact that Cloud was a chocobo had long been accepted in the military. It had also been the reason that he became randomly clingy, which was also being slowly accepted. But Zack never expected for Cloud's Chocoboness to have this effect as he heard/saw Seph slam into his room and say, "Release the Mocha from me," in slightly frantic manner.

As Zack sits there blinking after being startled awake, he slowly figures out that the yellow thing moving at Seph's neck was Cloud's hair as the boy licked and nuzzled Seph's neck. After a couple of blinks Zack promptly bursts into laughter and falls off the couch.

END


	2. Sora's Letter

Title: Sora's Letter

Author: Aki Arashi

Spoilers: slight KH I & II

Notes: I have four Sora personalities in my head, canon Sora, FMUD Sora, Sora from digimon, and then there's this one. Who I've decided to call the pissy and fed-up Sora. I know he's OOC, I've told him he's OOC... He doesn't care. Most of my other muses just avoid him like the plague, and he doesn't want much, so he won't be showing up often. Thank the gods.

Warnings: Scattered cursing.

To: Sephiroth, Marluxia, Mansex/Xehanort/What-the-Frick-You're-Called-Now (biteme), Vexen, Hades, Oogie Boogie, Maleficent, Jafar, Ursula, Hook, Pete, and various other morons that try to take over a world,

Good Evening, Day, whatever, and if you are not happy to read this, F-you. I'm writing this because I'm fed up with people messing with what's mine. The following people had better stay off limits or you'll be getting a key-blade shoved somewhere painful, possibly sideways: Riku Seastorm(duh), Kairi Starsong(also duh), Roxas, Axel, Naminè, Mom, Dad, Mrs. and Mr. Seastorm, Mrs. and Mayor Starsong, Tidus, Wakka, Selphie, Axel's Somebody, Cloud, Aeris, Yuffie, Squall, Cid, Tifa, Demyx, Demyx's Somebody, Repliku, Olette, Pence, Hayner, Seifer, Fuu, Rai, Vivi, Zexion, Lexeaus, and Alice. To those listed immediately above, yes, I get that most of you can defend yourselves. I get that some of you take potshots at one another. I'm still going to introduce my key-blade sideways into the ones that are not one of mine, if they hurt any of you. The mine thing is not ownership wise, just tied deeper into my heart than most. **My** friends, **my** family, the ones I kinda hope to be my lovers and occasionally the really good friends or family of mine. Those last bits apply to Axel's Somebody, Demyx's Somebody, Zexion, and Lexeaus. To those not listed at all, we might be friends, we might be sorta enemies, honestly you haven't done anything bad enough to get on my _'I wanna hurt 'em'_ list and you either have your own circles that you fall in, or I just don't know you well enough to place you in the center of my heart... No offense.

Sincerely,

Sora, the Keyblade Master


	3. Bully Theory Detective Conan

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Gosho, idea belongs to me.

AN: I have absolutely no idea where to take this. It's intriguing and what I feel that Kid is doing, but the characterizations aren't cooperating. I can't get it any further than this...

The detectives corner Kid or something and the three detectives start grilling him and this comes up:

Kid: What would you do if you were being picked on by someone larger than you?

Heiji: I'd fight back. I'd try and return the favor.

Kid: What if the bully was much larger than you, like ahead of you by several classes?

Conan: ::Eyes narrow:: I'd try and get him in trouble by getting him to focus more on me. That way there'd be less kids hurt and with fewer to focus on he'd attack more.

Kid: ::grins wryly:: Replace the bully with those men in black. What am I doing?

Heiji: ::blurts:: You're making them focus on you to get the police to capture them.

Hakuba: ::mutters:: well that explains a lot.


	4. Return of the Transfer

Title: Return of the Transfer

Chapter: ...? It's the middle of the story. Not the beginning, nor an end.

Notes: Kinda a real world AU, but the potential map doesn't look like Earth. No heartless or Nobodies, but everyone else does exist in relatively normal jobs and such.

Pairings: As of now? None.

Warnings: Probably slightly confusing, given as it's the middle of a chain of events.

Hayner, Olette, and Pence dart from the school bus. They were ecstatic, school was finally out, and they had graduated high school among the top of their class. Hayner whoops as he throws his nearly empty backpack in the air. Olette whirls around while Pence follows Hayner's example of throwing his pack up, but catches it instead of letting it drop on the ground like the blond had. Said blond stoops to pick up his backpack and grins, "Hey, let's check out the trainticket prices. This way we might actually get to the beach this summer. Whaddya think?"

The other two nod after sharing a look, "Sure," Olette says out-loud. They walk to the station, which was only a short ways up the road from the bus stop.

Pence has a thought as they go there, "I wonder how Roxas is. I can't believe that his mother got that transfer so close to the start of school. I hope he's doing well. He hasn't sent many letters since the beginning of the year."

The only girl smiles at the larger boy, "Maybe he'll be able to visit now that school's out."

Hayner gives a small frown and taps his chin. "So... Why didn't he write or anything?"

"He could have been busy unpacking and adjusting to a new home and school," the black haired boy says calmly.

"For nine whole months?" the taller boy asked dryly.

"He was in a lot of courses I was, along with that college credit thing he decided to enter. You both know how busy I've been, just imagine adding a college course on top of that," the brunette said.

Both boys nod and they walk up the steps into the station. As the three are checking out the prices and times of the summer trains, they hear one come in. They look at each other, then scan the schedule in puzzlement. "There isn't supposed to be another train until tomorrow and that one is at 0800," Pence reads.

"Wanna check it out?" Olette queries.

"Definitely," the broader boy says emphatically, even though the slighter boy was already heading up the stairs to the platform. "Oi, Hayner, wait up for us!" They run after and reach the boarding area as the train's doors open. Two boys tumble out and high five each other as three other teens follow them.

"Hah! It worked!" The brown haired boy exclaims.

"We told you guys!" The blond adds in excitement.

The three following roll their eyes. "Okay, okay. Don't get carried away," the blonde girl says.

The Twilight Towners get a good look at the blond boy as he calms down, and stops jumping around. "Roxas!" They yell happily and dart towards the newcomers.

Roxas' face lights up, "Hayner, Pence, Olette! It's great to see you guys again!" Then he's dogpiled by his friends.

AN: This idea came to me as I worked on Forgotten Memories, Untold Dreams. The various Worlds are now towns and places on a map, with Destiny Islands being connected to the mainland by bridges, and various towns reachable by train, roads, and planes. Roxas' mom was transferred to Destiny Islands as a regional manager 2 days before school started, and there he met his brother/cousin Sora, and his friends Riku, Kairi, and Namine. I'm not sure if I'll finish this, but I do have some ideas, and they'll probably be scattered throughout a timeline. It definitely won't be in order.


End file.
